Alison is everyone's favorite
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Warning! Not for kids!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

 **Author's note: This story is dedicated to my friend Isaiah Flamez.**

* * *

 **Alison is everyone's favorite**

 **Alison DiLaurentis is 24 years old and very sexy.**

She love to get fucked and she ususally wear sexy slutty clothes.

Right now she enter her favorite bar, the Naughty Pussy, on Alucard Lane in Ravenswood.

"Hi, baby." says Rae Crow, the female bartender and one of Alison's friends.

"Oh, hi, Rae. I want a glass of red French wine, please." says Alison with her typical sexy smile.

"Nice. Comin' right up." says Rae as she give Alison a glass of sweet red French wine.

"Thanks, girl." says Alison.

"You're welcome, Ali my friend." says Rae.

Alison takes a sip of her wine. It taste good.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Alison in an erotic tone.

"If you wanna get fucked there's a man here tonight who'd love to bang a sexy blonde babe like you." says Rae.

"You know me, always ready for sex." says Alison.

"He's right over there." says Rae.

In the shadow in a corner sit a man, drinking beer.

He wear a long black leather coat, dark jeans and a white tank top.

"I hope his dick is big." says Alison.

"It is. I was spying when he had to piss earlier. The man has a dick longer than 12 inches." says Rae.

"Cool. I'm getting horny." says Alison.

"Nice. Go get him, baby." says Rae.

Alison walks over to the man and says "Hi, my name's Alison. Do you wanna have sex?"

"Only if you're healthy and don't want to get pregnant." says the man.

"I'm beyond healthy and I can't even get preggo." says Alison.

"That's good. I'm Dave Black." says the man.

"Sexy name." says Alison and then she reach down into Dave's pants and touch his dick. "And a nice big dick too, awesome. Please fuck me, sir."

"Alright, slut. I'll fuck you, but I must warn you. I never wear a condom." says Dave.

"Good. I hate when guys wear condoms." says Alison, all sexy and horny.

"Love cum, do you? I'm glad to hear that, baby. You're my type of woman." says Dave.

"Yes, me love when men cum in my pussy. It's erotic." says Alison.

"Awesome." says Dave.

"I'm horny like a freakin' horse." says Alison.

"Nice. Let's go to a little more private room." says Dave.

Alison follow dave to one of the bedroom upstairs.

"Fuck me and cum in me. I want it a lot." says Alison as she roll up her short sexy black leather skirt.

She wear no panties.

"Nice to see that you've shaved away most of the hair on your pussy and only left a tiny patch of hair above your clit." says Dave.

"Of course I've shaved. I know that most men like that." says Alison.

"Alright, baby." says Dave as he takes off his coat and unzip his jeans.

His big dick pop out.

"Wow! Do you think that huge dick will even fit in my tight pussy?" says Alison with a cute smile.

"Sure. I don't think this is your first time with a jumbo dick." says Dave.

"Yeah. Seems I can't keep the truth from you." says Alison as she takes a sip of her wine.

She place the glass on the table and then place herself on her back in the middle of the bed and spread her legs open so Dave can fuck her.

"Okay, baby. Here we go." says Dave as he slide his dick all the way into Alison's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, feels so nice!" moans Alison.

"See? I told I'd fit inside you, baby." moans Dave.

"Please, call me Ali, most people do." moans Alison.

"As you wish, Ali. You're so damn sexy." moans Dave.

"Thanks." moans Ali. "I love your big thick dick."

"I love your wet tight pussy." moans Dave.

"Of course, all real macho men do. I'm a sexy bitch." moans Alison.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Dave, fucking harder.

"Yes! Drill my pussy." moans Alison. "It feels awesome."

"Ahhhh!" moans Dave.

"Mmmm, so sexy!" moans Alison.

"Holy crap! You're an amazing slut, Ali." moans Dave.

"Awww! Thanks." moans Alison.

92 minutes later.

"Cum in me!" moans Alison in a very sexy voice.

"Ahhh, shit yeah!" moans Dave, all manly and horny as he cum deep in Alison's wonderful pussy.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Alison in pleasure as she get a huge orgasm.

"Obviously you did enjoy that, Ali." says Dave.

"Yes, I did. It was very sexy." says Alison with a cute smile.

"It was good for me as well." says Dave.

"Yeah, I noticed." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Dave.

The next day.

"Em, being a lesbian you miss out on how it feels to have a strong manly dick in your pussy." says Alison.

"Maybe so, but I'm not into men. You know that." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Alison. "I know you love women."

"I'm glad you respect my sexuality." says Emily.

"Of course. You're my best friend." says Alison.

"Awww! Thanks, Ali." says Emily.

5 hours later.

Alison and a man named Roger Stone are behind some trees in the park.

"I wanna suck your dick." says Alison as she goes down on her knees in front of Roger, unzip his pants and starts to give him a slow blowjob.

"Ahhh, shit...suck my dick, sexy bitch." moans Roger.

Alison suck harder.

"Yes! That's good." moans Roger.

It feels very good for Roger.

"Suck faster, Ali. I wanna cum." says Roger.

"As you wish, sir." says Alison, sucking faster.

"You're the best bitch ever." moans Roger.

This makes Alison extra happy.

She suck very fast.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Roger as he cum.

Alison drink all of Roger's huge cum load easy without a problem. The fact is, she enjoy the taste of thick creamy cum.

"Yummy!" says Alison, all sexy and erotic.

"I'm glad you think so and that no one showed up and saw what we just did." says Roger.

"Thanks! You have delicious cum." says Alison.

"Really?" says Roger.

"Yes. Your cum taste better than French candy." says Alison.

"Alright." says Roger as he put his dick back in his pants. "Have a good day, baby. I'll call ya."

"Okay. Bye." says Alison.

The next day.

"Ali, did you suck a guy's dick in the park?" says Aria.

"Yeah and it was sexy." says Alison.

"Don't you understand that such things are against the law? If a police had seen it you could end up in prison." says Aria.

"No problem, girl. Nobody saw anything. It's all fine." says Alison.

"It ain't fine, Ali. You must stop having sex in semi-public." says Aria.

"Relax. I know all the tricks to avoid being seen when I do sexy stuff. No need to worry." says Alison.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn ya." says Aria.

"Thanks." says Alison.

The next day.

"Hanna, do you have a moment?" says Alison.

"Yeah, sure. Is everything okay, Ali...?" says Hanna.

"It's very okay. I just have to ask, have you ever had sex with a woman?" says Alison.

"No, but I've had a few dreams about it." says Hanna. "I love Caleb. Still it would be interesting to do it with a woman."

"Okay. Nice." says Alison.

"What?" says Hanna confused.

"You can try it with me. I'm bisexual and a woman you can trust. Have your first girl on girl sex with me, Hanna." says Alison.

"Sounds fun." says Hanna.

"Wonderful." says Alison as she takes off her clothes.

Alison is now naked.

"Want me to get naked too?" says Hanna.

"Of course, Han." says Alison.

Hanna takes off her clothes.

Hanna is now naked, just like Alison.

"Aww, such a cute little hair patch above your pussy." says Alison with a sweet smile.

"Thanks. Caleb love it that way so I never shave completely." says Hanna.

"Okay. Nice." says Alison.

Hanna starts to lick Alison's pussy.

"Mmmm!" moans Alison.

"You taste wonderful." whisper Hanna.

"Thanks, Han!" moans Alison.

Hanna lick harder.

"Yeah! Lick me, Hanna-Boo. It feels so good." moans Alison.

Hanna lick faster.

"Mmm, nice!" moans Alison.

"You have a very sweet pussy." says Hanna.

"Of course." says Alison.

45 minutes later.

"Oh my crap!" moans Alison as she get a huge orgasm.

"Wow! Sexy." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Alison.

4 days later.

"Ali, do you want to fuck?" says Noel Khan.

"No, not with you." says Alison in a sassy hard tone.

"Are you mad at me?" says Noel.

"Yes 'cause you've done evil things to my friends." says Alison.

"Really? So have you, baby." says Noel.

"True, but unlike you I had my reasons and you don't have the right to refer to me as baby anymore, freak." says Alison.

Noel walk away.

"Let's fuck, baby." says a man named Martin Redwolf.

"I'd love that." says Alison.

Alison and Martin walk into a bathroom.

Alison close and lock the door.

"Ready?" says Martin.

"Fuck, yeah. Do me, my friend." says Alison.

"Alright, baby." says Martin as he unzip his jeans and slide his dick into Alison's wonderful pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm! Yes...so damn sexy." moans Alison.

"Your pussy is wet." moans Martin.

"I know. Because of you." moans Alison.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans Martin, fucking harder.

"Yes! Drill my pussy. I love that. Do me, take me, fuck me, bang me, drill me, rape me, so nice." moans Alison, all sexy and horny.

Martin fuck even harder.

"Holy shit, so sexy!" moans Alison.

"Indeed, baby!" moans Martin.

"Mmm, faster...please go faster." cry Alison in pleasure.

"Yeah." says Martin, fucking faster.

"Yes, so sexy!" says Alison.

"Ahhh, damn!" moans Martin.

"Erotic like hell. I love this." whisper Alison in a sexy seductive voice.

"Yeah, Ali." moans Martin.

27 minutes later.

"Ahhh, holy shit, yes!" moans Martin as he cum in Alison's pussy.

"Mmm, yeah! Fuckin' awesome!" moans Alison in pleasure as she get an orgasm.

The next day.

"Ali, did he actually cum in you?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, he did. I can't get preggo so I can let men cum in my pussy without problems." says Alison.

"What if you get an STD...?" says Hanna.

"No worry. I only have sex with healthy men." says Alison.

"Okay. Nice." says Hanna with a cute smile. "Awesome."

"Yeah." says Alison with her typical sexy smile.

2 weeks later.

Alison recieve a FedEx box.

She open it and inside is...a golden rabbit dildo.

"Oh, yeah! My new dildo." says a happy Alison.

The next day.

"Spencer, does Alison really hate me?" says Noel in a hard manly tone.

"I heard a bug trying to talk." says Spencer as she walk away from Noel.

"Hey! Wait a second, Spencer." says an angry Noel as he grab Spencer's arm.

"Fuck off, perv!" says Spencer in a serious tone as she spin around and punch Noel in the face, knocking him out.

The next day.

"Alison, do you wanna fuck?" says a man named Victor North.

"Yeah. That would be sexy." says Alison.

"Great. Let me see your famous pussy." says Victor.

"Right here? Alright, my friend." says Alison as she roll up her short leather skirt and show Victor her pussy.

"Nice that you're already wet." says Victor.

"Of course. I am horny." says Alison.

"That's very good." says Victor.

Alison lean her back against the wall.

Victor push his dick into Alison's pussy.

"Fuck me." says Alison with a cute smile.

"Oh, yeah." says Victor as he starts to fuck Alison.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Alison.

"Indeed, Ali. You're a true slut." says Victor.

"Yeah." says Alison.

50 minutes later.

"Holy shit, baby!" moans Victor as he cum in Alison's pussy.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Alison in pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"Sorry. I hope it was okay to cum in you." says Victor.

"No problem. I love when a man cum in me, trust me, Victor. It was sexy." says Alison.

"Okay, Ali. And yes, it was good." says Victor.

"Yeah, very erotic." says Alison.

The next day.

"Ahhh, damn!" moans a man named Armando DiMera as he fuck Alison in the ass.

"Yes! So sexy." moans Alison, who love it.

"Babe, your ass is so warm and tight. That's awesome." moans Armando.

"Thanks...and call me Ali, most people do." moans Alison.

"Sure, Ali it is." moans Armando, fucking faster.

"Fuck! Holy shit." moans Alison.

"Want my cum in your ass?" says Armando.

"Of course, cum in my slutty butt." moans Alison.

7 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, damn!" moans Armando as he cum in Alison's tight ass.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans a happy Alison as she get a sweet orgasm.

The next day.

"Ali, you have too much sex." says Aria.

"No, no one can have too much sex, my friend." says Alison. "I'm a horny bitch, deal with it."

"Damn." says Aria.

"C'mon, sex is natural." says Alison.

"Perhaps so, but I'm not sure the large amount of it that you have is healthy." says Aria.

"Don't worry. Everything's okay." says Alison.

"Whatever floats your shit, Ali my friend." says Aria.

"Awww! Thanks." says Alison with a sexy smile.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
